


Guns and Wedding Bells

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: After everything they have been through, Jamie and Noble at least deserve some sort of a happy ending.
Relationships: Jamie Reagan/Noble Sanfino
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyouserial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouserial/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day!

Noble took a long drag of his cigarette, breathing out he watched the smoke dissipate into the cool night city air. A quiet moment of peace and serenity-something that was few and far between for so long. Coming from a mob family, everything in his life was about 3 things: family, food, and revenge. Adding drugs into the mix made it a lethal combination, like a ticking time bomb that was ready to explode at any minute.

Then out of nowhere, Jimmy Riordan appeared in his life and knocked him upside down. Looking back, Jimmy seemed like just as wild as he was, the perfect friend to keep Noble in check. He knew how to push Noble’s buttons with some restraint. Yet there was something about Jimmy that Noble found interesting: for someone who seemed to teeter near the edge sometimes, Jimmy always seemed to teeter back to the safe side. 

Once Noble learned the truth, he felt like someone had stabbed him in the back, and Jimmy was twisting the knife further in. It was all a lie, and Noble thought he could tell who were cops, but it had failed him. The one person he had trusted the most was an undercover cop. A weasel with a badge.

‘Time’, it was said, ‘heals all wounds’. For Noble, it was time and rehab. Once Jimmy – in reality – Jamie Reagan, walked back into his life, there was a spark that had begun between them, a spark that turned into a flame then into a whole fire. But that fire started to get out of control, and Noble couldn’t handle it. He took the fight-or-flight route, leaving Jamie behind and part of his heart as well. But neither ever gave up, it was never really over. Noble knew then how much he really loved Jamie, and gave their relationship another chance.

Crushing the end of the cigarette in the ceramic ashtray on the table, Noble popped a stick of cinnamon gum into his mouth and flipped on his phone to see if he had any new messages. A minute later he heard the sliding door moving and looked over at Jamie walking out onto the porch, happy yet tired. He placed two open bottles of beer on the table.

“Hey.” 

“Hi stranger.”

Jamie leaned in until their lips met, running his hands through Noble’s soft curly locks as Noble rested his hands on Jamie’s biceps. They lingered there for a few moments longer before slowly breaking the kiss. Rubbing Noble’s shoulder, Jamie sat in the chair next to his boyfriend, with a sigh.

“Sounds like you had a fun day.”

Jamie huffed. “Yeah. Vinny and I responded to a 10-64T which was a road rage call on FDR Drive. This guy got out of his car in the middle of the road and started screaming at the passing cars. He wasn’t armed but I am sure he was either drunk or high or something.”

Noble just shook his head and took a swig of beer before Jamie continued.

“Anyway, Vinny and I try to tase him, but the guy was just getting more and more pissed off. Finally, there were like 5 or 6 officers that were able to restrain him and put him in a patrol car, then this idiot decided he wanted to pound his head against the car window. So, we had to restrain him even more and put a spit mask on his head, because he was threatening to do that. (sighs) We took him back to the precinct, processed him, then a couple detectives took him to detox. Hopefully he will be more human in the morning.”

“Man, I’m glad I’m not a cop. I would have punched the guys lights out.”

“That’s too bad because you would look hot in uniform, although blue is not your color.”

Noble was mock offended. “Oh ho ho! I look good in any color. I would love to see you in a muddy t-shirt and jeans. That is my ultimate fantasy.”

“Play your cards right and your wish might come true.” Jamie slowly sipped his beer with a wide grin. “You hungry? I brought a pepperoni pizza up.”

“Yeah. I’m starving.” The two grabbed their bottles and headed back into the penthouse, setting their bottles down on the counter.

“I’m going to take a shower first. You are welcome to join me.” Jamie took a step forward and put his hands in Noble’s.

“Normally I would, but I want to make some garlic bread to go with the pizza. Maybe next time.”

“Okay. Leave a few slices for me.” Jamie moved forward until his lips softly brushed against Noble’s. They shared a soft kiss before Jamie stepped back and headed for the bathroom.

Noble waited until the door was closed before he stepped back into the kitchen. Fishing in his pocket, he pulled out a blue velvet box and opened it. Inside was a gold men’s ring with a small line of white sapphires along one area. Noble looked at it for a few seconds then closed the box. Opening the pizza box, he tipped the pizza table upside down, and put the velvet box on top of it. Noble closed the box and began working on the garlic bread, hoping his plan would work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still rated T, but rating WILL go up eventually. It's a slow burn.

Jamie could smell the garlic as soon as he walked out of the bathroom. He had changed into a grey NYPD t-shirt and red boxer shorts.

“Smells good, as usual.” Jamie said, grabbing his beer bottle to take a drink.

“Well, I am never going to serve you that garlic bread in a box shit. You feed me that crap, it’s over.” Jamie just laughed.

As Noble put on the bread on a plate, Jamie opened the box to grab a pizza slice. He quickly noticed the blue velvet box and picked it up. “Hey Noble?”

“Yeah, what?”

“What’s this?” Jamie held up the small box.

Noble rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh that.” He walked over to Jamie and took the box from him. He opened it up and showed Jamie the ring inside.

Jamie then realized what was going on. “Oh my god. You’re going to propose, aren’t you?”

“Just remember I suck at being serious okay? It’s just that, I have never met anyone else besides my sister who really gave a damn about me. I owe my life to you. Yeah, we’re idiots who made mistakes in this relationship. We’re also two people who love and care about each other just enough to never fully let go. I promise I will never leave you like I did ever again. (sighs) Do you want me to get down on one knee?”

Jamie softly laughed. “You don’t have to.”

“Good, because I probably wouldn’t be able to get back up for a while.” Noble put his free hand in Jamie’s. “I became a better person because of you, and I nearly threw that away because we got spooked. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life making everything I have done wrong up to you. So, with that in mind Jamie Reagan, will you marry me?”

Jamie was almost speechless. “NobIe, I know that we have sacrificed so much to be together. We have both been so stupid in the past, and what’s done is done and we both learned from it. If we have to fight for our love, then so be it. I am never giving up on you ever again. Come here.”

Jamie pulled Noble into a long bear hug.

“Are you going to answer my question or just leave me hanging here?” Noble began humming the Jeopardy! theme. Jamie rolled his eyes.

“Alright, jeez. My answer to your question is yes. I’ll marry you. I love you.” 

They looked at each other before Noble put his hand on the back of Jamie’s neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss then into another long hug. Noble then took the ring out of the box and put it on Jamie’s right ring finger.

“It fits perfectly. I like it, not too fancy.”

“Thank you, Mr. jewelry expert. Now that’s over, I can do this.” Noble pulled another ring box out of his pocket, and opening it he put a matching ring on his right ring finger.

“How long have you been planning this?”

Noble thought about it for a few seconds. “A month.”

Jamie really wasn’t surprised by his answer. They had talked about marriage for a while. They wanted to make sure they were fully ready before they would go ahead. “What would have happened if I said no?”

“I still would have kept it until you said yes, which I knew you would eventually.”

Jamie smiled. “Come on, let’s eat this pizza before it gets cold. Then we’ll tear all the clothes off of each other and celebrate all night long.”

“Oooh, you know for a good Catholic boy, you sure have a dirty mind!”

“I got that from you.” They shared another long kiss before settling down on the couch to start the celebration together.

+

Jamie woke up slowly as he let the sun beam on his skin. He watched Noble sleep next to him, looking more peaceful now than ever. Noble’s life was pretty much the exact opposite of his: his father wasn’t much in the picture, his mother’s dead, and his uncle was a prominent figure in a major crime family. Noble didn’t have the best role models growing up. Which is why he probably turned to a life of drug use.

Jamie wasn’t sure that when they met, he was doing the right thing. Getting involved with the drugged-up nephew of a mobster was risky. But if he hadn’t, Noble would be dead of a drug overdose, and if the near overdose happened under Jamie’s watch, Jamie would be neglecting his duty as a cop, something he would never do. Looking back, Jamie realized that the best things happen for a reason, and meeting Noble was one of them. Both had their faults, like everyone, but Noble shaped up his life, stopping his drug use, and turning his life around for the better. Something they were both grateful for.

“Jamie?” Noble opened one eye.

“Yeah?”

“Did anyone ever tell you it’s not nice to stare?”

Jamie leaned in closer and whispered, “I can’t help it that my fiancé is so damn sexy.”

Noble chuckled then gave Jamie a kiss. “Morning lover boy.”

“Morning sexy.” They shared another quick kiss.

“What time is it?”

Jamie turned over and looked at his watch. “1:03 pm.”

“That late already?” 

Jamie scratched his head as he yawned. “Well, we didn’t get to bed until almost 5, remember?”

Noble nodded. After eating, the two spent the rest of the night slowly making love over and over again, exploring every inch of each other’s bodies.

“No wonder I slept late, you exhausted me with that horny body of yours, you know!”

Jamie chuckled. “I’m not the only horny one here! You know, we have nearly two hours before we have to head to Bay Ridge, maybe you can exhaust me a little more.” He raised his eyebrows.

“Your wish is my command!” Noble said as he pulled Jamie under the sheets with him, both smiling wider than they ever had before.


	3. Chapter 3

“How should we announce our engagement to my family?” Jamie asked as they got off the Belt Parkway heading into Bay Ridge.

Noble shrugged his shoulders. “Just…just promise me we are not going to make a big production out of our wedding or it will be a complete disaster. I do not want Bianca anywhere near this, not after she botched my 21st birthday party. Believe me, that’s one memory I really want to suppress.”

Jamie rolled his eyes. “If you think I am going to become a groomzilla, you’re wrong. I have learned over the years that it’s more about the marriage itself than the wedding. The wedding is one day, but a marriage lasts a lifetime.”

“Good point, except I don’t think groomzilla is an actual word Jamie.”

“Oh, it’s real, believe me. I just hope to God you don’t become one. You are insufferable enough as is.” Jamie tried to stifle his laughing as Noble looked at him offended.

“Oh really? Yes, I have my issues, but being a control freak is not one of them! That is something my sister is good at, not me.”

“Speaking of Bianca, should we call and tell her the good news?”

“Wouldn’t hurt.” Noble pulled out his phone and speed dialed her number. She answered on the third ring.

“Whatever you want from me, the answer is no.” There was a short pause. “I know, you’ve said I am starting to sound like Jamie’s sister, who I haven’t met yet by the way. When I am going to meet her and Jamie’s sister-in-law?”

“You’ll get to meet them eventually. Linda and Erin want to meet you as well.” Jamie replied.

“Where are you? Vinny says hi by the way.” Bianca asked. 

“Hey partner. We are just coming into Bay Ridge on the way to my dad’s for Sunday dinner.”

Vinny then spoke up. “Hey Reagan, you going to invite any non-family members to these famous dinners? Cuz I would love to see what you guys discuss during these meals. Just talking about them in the patrol car with you isn’t much.”

“It depends on what my dad says, but I am sure he can fit you and Bianca in for a one-time thing. Actually, the reason we are calling is that we have something to tell you.”

Bianca sighed heavily into the phone. “God, if you two break up again I swear I will put you two in a room together until you go crazy! You both were so insufferable and mopey during your breakup that it was borderline pathetic, and I do not want to go through that again.”

“Don’t worry sis, it definitely won’t go there again. It’s the opposite of that.” Noble and Jamie looked at each other, wide smiles on their faces. “We’re engaged.”

Silence came from the other end before…

“WHAT? WHAT???????? OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!”

Noble had to hold the phone far from his ear until the screaming subsided. Jamie jumped a little, his hands gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. “You done now?” Noble asked her.

“I think she blew out my ears.” Vinny said in the background as Noble put the phone carefully back on his ear.

“Yes, yes I am sorry. I am just so happy for you guys.” She began to cry.

“See, it’s like she’s on her period everyday with those hormones.” Noble said with a sigh.

“I heard that! Asshole.” Bianca mumbled the last word under her breath as Jamie just laughed. “You have to tell us EVERYTHING next time we see each other, okay?”

“10-4. Listen, we are getting close to the house so we have to get off the phone. We’ll talk to you later.”

Bianca answered with a soft hum. “Sounds good, oh and one more thing…(silence) Congratulations!” Vinny and Bianca said together before goodbyes were exchanged and Noble hung up the phone. “Well, that went better than I thought, aside from my sister’s screaming.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if we got a similar response from Erin and Linda, so just be prepared.”

“Knowing them, it will be mild compared to what we just went through with my sister.” Jamie laughed as they made the turn into Harbor View Terrace. 

Everything between them today was calm, compared to the first time Jamie brought Noble to dinner. Jamie was shaking that day, trying to fight off a panic attack. He wasn’t sure how his Catholic family, with its share of law enforcement, would react to Jamie bringing home his boyfriend from a mob family. Everything turned out better than he thought: Henry behaved himself, even with his opposing views; the rest of the adults welcomed Noble genuinely; and the kids were curious, but were told not to ask too many questions.

After parking the car and turning it off, the couple sat in the car, collecting their thoughts. “You ready to do this?” Jamie took Noble’s hand in his.

“Ready.” Noble leaned over and gave Jamie a soft and long kiss. 

“Let’s do this.” Jamie answered as they got out of the car.

+

“You’re putting too much seasoning on it!” Danny interjected as Erin was putting the final touches on the chicken casserole.

“I am just following Mom’s recipe, if you don’t like it, get out of the kitchen!” Danny huffed.

“Keep it civil.” Frank added from the kitchen table, where he and Henry were sitting, working on the salad with Linda.

Just then, the back door opened and Jamie and Noble walked in. The family greeted then with handshakes and hugs. 

“Chicken smells good and we’re pretty hungry.” Jamie said. 

“It’s not ready yet, but you guys can help by stirring the potatoes.” Linda commented as she put the bowl in front of Jamie. “I like your ring, by the way.” 

“Thank you.” Noble came over and that’s when Linda noticed that he was wearing a matching ring.

“Wait, did you two get married?” Both shook their heads.

“Are you engaged?” Erin asked them.

Jamie and Noble looked at each other with a smile. “We were going to say something at dinner, but guess now is as good as ever. Yes, we’re engaged.”

Linda and Erin squealed with delight as everyone congratulated the happy couple. Noble looked around at the family surrounding him and Jamie. For the first time in his life, Noble truly felt at home. The one thing that he wanted, a loving family, had finally come true. All thanks to Jamie. He looked at Jamie with a wide smile on his face.

“What’s up?” Jamie asked puzzled, yet smiling.

“Nothing. It’s just good to be home.” He slapped Jamie on the back as they finished preparing dinner. 

+

As everyone sat down at the dinner table, Frank wanted to make a quick speech.

“Before we begin, I would like to give a toast-to Jamie and Nick. May your life be filled with rich blessings and true happiness, today and everyday for the rest of your lives together.” Everyone raised their glasses and toasted the happy couple. Jamie and Noble looked at each other, putting their free hands together under the table and squeezing them tightly. They knew whatever comes their way, they were in it for the long haul. Their story was just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!  
> 

_Clack!_

The cue ball hit the black eight ball, which spun furiously as it dropped into the corner pocket. Noble sighed loudly before taking another sip of beer. Jamie could have been a pool shark in a past life the way he was playing. Thankfully, Jamie wasn’t much of a betting man, otherwise Noble would have lost a lot of money already.

Sullivan’s was quiet for a Wednesday afternoon. There were only a few patrons in the place, and the only noise were from some whispered conversation and the bartender making drinks behind the bar. It was the first time since Sunday afternoon that Jamie and Noble could spend some time together. They wanted to make the most of it since both were busy: Noble was in the middle of a big landscaping job in Jersey, and Jamie was dealing with an increase in calls since the weather was getting warmer.

“Ha! Now that is what I call a perfect hit!” Jamie said, setting his pool cue against the side of the table with one hand as he motioned with the other. “Fork it over.” Noble reached into his pocket, and grabbing a $20 bill, slammed it into Jamie’s hand.

“I am going to get that back you know. Just you wait! Not only that” He took a step closer to Jamie and whispered, “I’ll enjoy looking at your fine ass while I’m doing it!” Jamie smirked.

“I can’t wait! Rack ‘em up, I’m going to get another pitcher.” Noble patted Jamie’s arm as the latter headed over to the bar.

Jamie ordered another pitcher of beer and looked around the place while waiting. He began to get a strange feeling of someone watching him. His eyes locked with a group of women sitting at a corner table. He just smiled at them. He turned to the bar again as he heard of pair of heels clicking loudly before stopping.

“Sorry my friends wanted to ask me if you are single?” A woman whispered.

“No sorry.” Jamie turned toward the woman and his face fell. “Shit.” He hissed. Standing there right in front of him was his ex-fiancée, Sydney.

“Jamie!” Jamie swallowed hard.

“Sydney, hi! How…how are you?” They awkwardly hugged, both flabbergasted.

“I’m great, how’s your family?”

“Good, good. Everyone still at their same jobs, Linda went back to work at the hospital and the kids are growing up fast. (silence) Um…I thought you were in London?”

“I am, I am just here for a conference. I actually just became a partner in my law firm, I have a nice apartment in the city that live in with my boyfriend.”

“Congratulations, that’s…that’s great! I am glad to see that you doing well over there.”

“Thank you. So, are you still a cop?”

“Yeah, I am still doing something I love and making a difference, protecting the people of this city. Still trying to keep the streets safe.” Sydney just nodded, as Noble walked over to them.

“Hi there. Nick Salcedo, nice to meet you.” He shook her hand as he looked between them. Judging by the silence between them Noble knew there was some history between her and Jamie, and not the good kind either.

“Hi, Sydney Davenport, nice to meet you too.” Noble’s eyes widened. Jamie had told him about their relationship and how it first deteriorated when Jamie decided to go to the academy and had gotten worse after Jamie joined the NYPD. No wonder this conversation had been weird from the moment Noble joined in. Sydney smiled as she shifted her gaze between the two men.

“Is Nick your partner?”

“Actually, no. I am not a cop, I work in landscaping. But we did meet through his job.” Jamie just stared at her, trying to figure out what to say next. Jamie took a deep breath before he continued, grabbing Noble’s hand in his.

“He’s my fiancé.” Noble looked over at Jamie, surprised. He never expected Jamie to be so bold in their relationship, then again it did take a lot of courage for Jamie to stand up to his conservative family and prove that this relationship was the best he ever had, and no one would tell him otherwise.

Sydney just stood there, dumbfounded. “Oh, I..I didn’t know you were…” She drifted off before she could utter the word.

“Gay?” Jamie finished her sentence as he dropped Noble’s hand. “Yeah, as a matter of fact I am. This is my first relationship with a guy, but I have never been happier. I don’t care what people think of our relationship, this is for real.” Noble smiled, he had never been prouder of his man. In fact, it was a bit of a turn on.

“What did your family think when you told them?” Sidney asked him.

“Everyone took it better than I thought. Dad and Pop were disappointed but they set their personal feelings aside for my happiness.” Sydney just nodded; her face expressionless.

“Hey, Sydney?” One of the other ladies yelled from the table. “Time to go!”

“Listen, I have to go.” She turned to Noble, “It was nice meeting you Nick.” He nodded. She turned back to Jamie. “Jamie, it was nice to see you again. I am happy you found somebody, and I wish you both the best. If you are ever in London, look me up.” She gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

After the women walked out the bar, Noble just sighed. “Well, that was interesting, wasn’t it?” He looked at Jamie, who was just staring at the door. Noble elbowed him. “You okay, man?” Jamie just stared straight ahead, like he was in a trance. “Jamie?”

“What?” Hearing his name pulled Jamie out of his daze.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Jamie grabbed the pitcher of beer and they headed back over to their table.

“Jamie, look, you’re not fine. I understand you’re upset, and you have every right to be mad after what she did to you. I mean that was really pretty nasty…”

“Can we just drop it please Noble? I am really not in the mood to discuss this any further.” Noble put his hands up.

“Okay, okay. You have made your point.” Noble was taken aback on how offended Jamie was. He didn’t really want to argue with Jamie right now. He was afraid they were both going to say something they were going to regret later.

“Thank you. Rack em up, I plan on getting drunk tonight.” Jamie walked to the other side of the pool table as Noble stood there, worried about his fiancé’s wellbeing. He needed some advice, and Noble knew the perfect way how.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The adults all know the truth about Noble and Bianca. The kids are left in the dark for safety and security reasons.  
> 2) I forgot to mention before that this story starts about a year after Vinny and Jamie's shooting.

_2 days later…_

Noble was flipping through tv channels, bored out of his mind and trying to somehow pass the time until Jamie got off of work. He wasn’t really paying attention to the tv anyway. Instead, he was still trying to figure out Jamie’s conversation with Sydney the other day at Sullivan’s. Noble knew the details about the breakup. What he didn’t understand was why Jamie was so reluctant to talk about it. Had the breakup been worse than Noble thought?

His thoughts were interrupted by Jamie walking into the penthouse, shutting the door behind him. It had been a long day at work and Jamie just wanted to come home and spend a relaxing night with his fiancé. Despite being engaged for a few weeks, the wedding planning had been going at a pretty slow pace. They hadn’t even set a date yet; they didn’t seem to be in a hurry to do so. As Jamie walked in, Noble made eye contact with him from the couch.

“Hey babe, how was work?”

Jamie just sighed as hung his coat up on the rack then walked over to the couch and leaned in to give Noble a kiss before sitting next to him. Noble ran a hand through Jamie’s soft brown hair.

“Crappy day, huh?”

“Between the domestic fight, hostage standoff, and the traffic stop where the suspects cursed us out and called us pigs, yeah you can say it was a pretty crappy day. I am tired and I just want to spend the night getting lost in your arms.” Noble smiled.

“Hey if it’s any consolation, you are a great cop and the department needs more like you. Some people just don’t understand that you put your lives on the line every day to protect this city. I am so proud of you.” Jamie smiled and gave Noble a long kiss in return, their arms around each other. “Tell you what Jamie; why don’t we go down to the pool, talk and just relax.”

“That sounds good.” Changing into their swimming trunks, the couple headed down to the pool for some relaxation and alone time.

\--

Opening the door to the pool area, they observed that it was quiet for once, except for a few voices coming from the corner of the room. Jamie’s eyes widen when he saw who it was. Bianca, Linda and Erin were sitting at a table chatting, folders and papers strewn all over the table.

Jamie walked over to them puzzled, with Noble following behind him. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Well since you are taking your sweet ass time introducing me to your family, I thought I would do it myself.” Bianca said, crossing her arms. “The three of us want to help the two of you plan the wedding. It is the least we can do since we are all family here.”

Jamie looked at them puzzled. “You know, it’s funny because you guys never expressed interest in planning our wedding before.”

Erin rolled her eyes. “Well, we figured you would have set your wedding date by now but since that hasn’t happened, we might help you two gets your butts in gear and start planning.”

“We appreciate your help, we really do, especially since two of you,” pointing to Erin and Linda, “have already had a wedding and you Bianca, well that’s still up in the air between you and Vinny. But I don’t buy it, because everyone in the Reagan family has an ulterior motive and I’ve been part of this family long enough to know. So, what is really going on?”

The women looked between each other, worried. They whispered among each other for a minute before Linda spoke up.

“Jamie, look. Noble told us about what happened between you and Sydney the other day. We’re really sorry that you had to go through that again, after everything she put you through. We want you to know that we are here for both of you and are willing to help in any way possible.”

Jamie looked back at Noble, upset. “You told them?” Noble weakly nodded. “Why, why would you do that?”

“I was just trying to help.”  
  


“You know the best way to help? Telling my family to stay out of it and mind their own business!” With that, Jamie stormed out of the room. Noble looked at the women, sympathetically before following Jamie back to the penthouse.

“Well, that went south pretty fast didn’t it?” Bianca asked as Erin and Linda looked at her, silently nodding in agreement.

\--

Jamie slammed the door as Noble walked into the living room. He turned to face an angry Jamie. “What the hell was that about, storming out like that? What’s the matter with you?”

“You LIED to my face Noble. I specifically told you to drop the subject and you said you would. Even worse, you brought our families into it. You think I couldn’t handle it myself, is that it?”

Noble put his hands in front of him. “Hold on, Jamie, you only wanted me to drop it that night, you never told me to keep my mouth shut after that. I was just trying to help you because Linda and Erin know damn well what happened towards the end of your relationship and Bianca is good at advice. If I couldn’t talk any sense into you, maybe they would.” Jamie gave him a sideways glance.

“Look, I can understand why you’re ticked off. She dumped you because she wanted to be with a lawyer but she ended up with a cop. And she walked out on you, the same way I did to you. At least I gave you a second chance because I truly love you.”

“Noble, your reason was different from hers. At least someone gave a damn about me.” Jamie mumbled the second part but the message was still clear to Noble. Just then, a thought entered Noble’s head. “Are you still in love with her?”

Jamie was taken aback by the question. “No, of course not! Why…why would you ask me something like that?”

“Because I need to know before we get married.”

“No, and even if she wanted to get back together, I would never take her back. I love you, not her.”

“Then why are you so hung up on her?”

“BECAUSE I THOUGHT SHE WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE NOBLE AND I LET HER WALK AWAY. I TRIED TO CONVINCE MYSELF IT WOULD WORK OUT BUT I SHOULD HAVE JUST LET HER GO. SHE NEVER WANTED TO BE WITH A COP. (sighs) I guess I was too stupid and naïve to see that.” The tone in his voice was both angry and bitter.

“Jamie, if she truly loved you, she wouldn’t have led you on until the end and you deserve better than that. Relationships aren’t perfect, I mean look at ours, it’s a shit storm sometimes. But we still love each other, flaws and all and I would do anything for you.”

“Prove it then.”

Upon hearing this, Noble walked over until his lips crashed onto Jamie’s, wrapping their arms around each other, pulling each other close. Coming up for air after a few minutes, Noble grabbed Jamie’s shirt and led him toward the bedroom. “Oh, I will, and tonight I am going to make sure you forgot her name.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following chapter contains smutty goodness!

Noble led Jamie over to the bed, stopping at the edge to give him another long and succulent kiss. Noble ran his hands under Jamie’s shirt, starting at his abs and working his way up Jamie’s chest. Jamie used his fingers to draw imaginary lines along Noble’s hips. They only paused their kiss to take each other’s shirts off before Noble ran a line of kisses along Jamie’s jaw.

“You need a shave,” Noble whispered in-between kisses.

“I thought you liked a little stubble on me?”

“I do, but you’re starting to grow a forest on your face.” Jamie just rolled his eyes then kissed Noble just to shut him up. Jamie started a line of kisses starting on Noble’s chin and continued all the way down to his belly button. Jamie kneeled in front of Noble and pushed the trunks to the floor before Noble stepped out of them.

“You have too many clothes on right now Jamie, we should fix that.” Jamie gave Noble a seductive smile as he pulled off his own trunks and threw them aside. He planted soft kisses all over Noble’s ball sack, with one hand on his hip, the other massaging his hardening cock with his thumb rubbing against the tip. Moving down the underside, Jamie got into a rhythm, pumping him harder and faster after only a few minutes.

Noble tilted his head back and moaned. “Damn it Jamie, you…you are so addictive, you know that?” He softly hissed.

“That’s my intention.” Jamie said in between kisses before he wrapped his lips over Noble’s dick as the latter lightly pulled his fiancé’s hair. It wasn’t long before Jamie picked up speed using one hand to pump Noble’s cock for extra pleasure, sucking and pumping him into an absolute ecstasy, his tongue licking over the thick tip of the slit. The two locked eyes as Jamie sled his mouth farther up and down his lover’s increasingly hardening member. Jamie used a free hand to stroke his own hardening cock.

“Holy shit, Jamie. Fuck…fuck.” Noble’s breath began to hitch as he grabbed Jamie’s hair, trying not to pull too tight as the pleasure intensified. He closed his eyes as he could feel himself falling into an intense and fulfilling orgasm, his body shuttering from the pleasure of Jamie sucking him off. It took a few seconds before Noble began to fully come down from his orgasmic high. He looked down at Jamie, watching him slowly swallowing the cum that collected in his mouth and the back of his throat.

“You spoil me man. I don’t think anyone else could get me off the way you do.” Jamie laughed. He stood up and they placed their arms around each other.

“Glad I could be of service. You taste so salty and sweet, I love that.” Jamie softly placed his lips over Noble’s for a long kiss. They rested their foreheads together to catch their breaths.

“Your turn, Harvard,” Noble whispered before he took an old shirt to clean himself up with.

Jamie gave him a mock salute. “Just got to do one thing first.” He opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom wrapper. Opening it, he slowly unrolled the condom over his dick until it was fully secure.

“Okay, now I’m ready.” Smiling, Noble placed a towel on the mattress to avoid making a mess, before getting up on his hands and knees on top of the comforter. Jamie knelt on the bed, placing his hands on Noble’s back before slowly entering him.

“I am so hard for you right now,” Jamie whispered.

Noble chuckled. “You know, I am trying to avoid making another mess by coming all over this towel, and you are REALLY not helping right now.”

“Just think about something that really turns you off, like I don’t know…Vinny and Bianca in bed together.”

“Now I have that image in my head, thanks dude.”

Jamie just laughed as he slowly rocked his hips as he penetrated deeper, his balls slapping against Noble’s skin. He kept thrusting as he ran his hands up and down Noble’s back and his ass. It felt so good to be inside his lover once again with the irrefutable bond the two of them shared. Jamie’s breath quickened as his sexual energy heightened. His thrusts got faster and longer as he continued.

“That’s…that’s it. God, Noble no one turns me on and makes me want to come more than you.”

“I guess it’s my sexual magnetism.”

“You bet your fine ass it is.” Jamie then shuddered as an orgasm overtook him, the white stars appearing in his eyes as he emptied into the condom. Jamie laid his head on Noble’s spine as he tried to catch his breath, waiting for his orgasm to subside.

“You okay Jay?”

“Yeah.” After taking a minute to relax, Jamie slowly slipped out of Noble’s body. Jamie sat up and taking off the used condom, throwing it into the wastebasket. Noble then got up and walked to the bathroom, stopping at the door.

“Jay?”

“Hmm?”

“You feel better now?”

“I do, thank you.”

“Glad you’re finally over your ex.”

“Who?” Jamie gave him a mischievous grin as he headed to the other bathroom to clean up. Noble just shook his head and sighed in relief.

==

“Noble?”

“Yeah?” Noble climbed into the bed next to Jamie.

“I’m sorry for the way I handle the situation with Sydney. Seeing her again just brought back bad memories. I thought that we could make it work, she even cheered me on at my graduation. On top of that, I was still adjusting to being a cop, this was so new to both of us. So, I ended up blaming myself for our breakup but looking back I realized that we were both to blame.”

“How so?”

“Shortly after graduation, my involvement with the Blue Templar investigation began and I couldn’t tell anyone, not even her. After hearing the cop horror stories from Erin, Linda and others; Sydney couldn’t handle it anymore and as it turns out, she was against this from the moment I told her I was joining the academy. I should have seen the signs earlier and let her go instead of trying to convince myself it was working out. I just pushed her farther away.”

Noble puts his palms on Jamie’s cheeks. “Jamie, I can’t imagine everything you went through, but none of it was your fault. If she truly loved you, she would have never played with your emotions like that. You were right, she should have let you go sooner. And what happened to Joe was because of that asshat partner of his, not you. That whole Templar thing was messed up, but the truth is if I were Joe, I would be glad that you were the one to solve my murder.”

Jamie put his hands over Noble’s. “I know that, it’s just…Joe was my best friend, and always supported me and gave me advice even when I didn’t think I needed it. He encouraged me to go for what I really wanted, instead of what people expected of me. Solving his murder gave me closure, and it would never had been solved if I hadn’t become a cop.”

“Answer me this: if you hadn’t become a cop, would you still be happy?”

Jamie thought about it for a few seconds. “To be honest, no. I love what I do. Getting a gun off the streets, helping others, even delivering a baby. I am happy where I am right now. The question I should be asking you is if…if you’re really okay marrying a cop.”

“Jay, what you do is amazing. You have a badass job that involves running into dangerous situations almost every day and I have to confess…it is a bit of a turn-on. In all seriousness, I am glad that there are cops like you out there protecting me and everyone else in this city.”

Jamie smiled. “I appreciate that babe, I really do. I guess I need you to remind me and I realize that now for the first time since the break-up I finally have closure and that I’m over her. I‘m happier now than I was back then, I’ve grown and matured as both a cop and a person. I just had to let go of my past with her and concentrate on my future with you. Which is why I‘ve decided that maybe we should look at setting a date for our wedding.”

Noble was taken aback. “Really? When do you have in mind?”

“I was thinking August. It’s the month we first met in, and a year later you walked back into my life that same month and we had our first kiss, plus it’s right before the kids go back to school. Sydney never wanted to set a date. She said and I quote, ‘Where’s the fun in that?’ (sighs) So, what do you think?”

Noble thought about it for a second. “I think August sounds good.” They sealed their promise with a kiss.

“Good. First of all, I have to text Bianca and apologize to her, Erin and Linda for being such an ass.”

“That’s an understatement,” Jamie playfully pushed him on the shoulder.

“Very funny Noble! Maybe I can arrange for all of us to get together and try again to plan this wedding.”

“Sounds good, but how about we catch a few winks first?” They settled into bed, pulling the covers over each other before Jamie laid his head on Noble’s shoulder.

“As long as it’s always with you…I love you.” Noble ran his hand through Jamie’s hair.

“Same here and I love you too. Good night.”

“Good night.” Noble answered as the two slowly fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long gap in between posts.

Frank walked into the house to voices coming from the dining room.

“Pop?”

“In here, Francis.” Frank closed the door and walked into the living room, dropping his jacket and briefcase on the couch before walking into the dining room. All the adults were present as well as two new faces – Bianca and Vinny. Everyone greeted Frank as he walked into the room.

“What’s going on?” Frank asked them as he sat down in his chair. “Where's the kids?”

“Nicky is watching the boys at our house,” Linda said.

“We have decided to get together and help plan the wedding because these two”, Erin pointed to Jamie and Noble before she continued, “need all the help they can get.”

“Plus, I kind of owe the ladies because I was a jerk to them earlier on in the week,” Jamie answered.

“Yeah, Reagan goofed this one up, didn’t you partner?” Vinny gave Jamie a look as Jamie just rolled his eyes.

“Speaking of partners, how are you feeling Officer Cruz?” Frank asked him.

“Fine sir. Still having limited movement with my shoulder because of my neck, but I have made a lot of progress in the last year and I am really glad to be back on the job. I missed giving my partner over here grief all the time.”

Frank nodded with a smile. “Good to hear.”

“Before I forget, Frank this is my sister, Bianca.” Noble pointed between the two.

“Nice to finally meet you.”

“Same here Commissioner, I can see where Jamie gets his good looks from, and his fiery Irish temper.”

Jamie laughed. “Hey, I am not the only one in this family with good looks and a temper!”

“You could have fooled us kid,” Danny said as Linda playfully smacked him in the shoulder. Everyone laughed.

Jamie just shook his head as he turned to his father. “Dad, can I talk to you alone in the kitchen?”

“Sure.”

They headed into the other room, closing the door behind them for privacy.

“What’s on your mind?” Frank asked.

“Bianca is going to give Noble away at the ceremony mostly because she is the only family that he has left and I was just wondering...if you would maybe give me away? I know this wedding is a little unconventional and probably not want you wanted from me but it would mean a lot.”

“Jamie, the biggest thing I want for the three of you is for all of you to be happy. I know how much Noble really means to you and I love you enough to know that you are making the right decision and I will support you no matter what. Not only that, but I would also be happy and honored to give you away. I also want to let you know that I am very proud of you.”

“Thanks, Dad.” They patted each other on the shoulder as they walked back out into the dining room as Noble was explaining a few of the details about the wedding.

“So, the wedding is going to be at the Brooklyn courthouse and Sergeant Renzulli is performing the ceremony. Apparently, he has done this before and we okayed it with the Register’s Office.”

Henry nodded. “Who is all going to be in the wedding party?”

“Danny, Erin, Vinny and Bianca,” Jamie responded. “We are going to have all four of them sign the register with us.”

“Ok kid, since the four of us are in the wedding party, does this mean all 4 of us have to make speeches?” Danny asked.

Jamie and Noble both nodded yes.

“Better get started then, though knowing you,” Erin rolled her eyes at Danny, “You will be going off the cuff. Just remember your preteen sons will be there, so let’s keep it PG please.”

“Yes dear,” Danny said mockingly as Linda smacked him in the arm.

“Now that’s done, do you have a song yet?” She asked.

Noble and Jamie gave her a weird look. “For what?”

“For your first dance. Every couple has a song they dance to at their reception.”

The couple looked at each other. “We really haven’t thought of that yet.”

“Okay, another question, where are you going to have the reception?”

“We’ve narrowed it down to 5 sites but from there it got harder. After some research, we found out that all but one had an event going on that night. The only one available was the Brooklyn Winery.”

“I think that’s the perfect place to have your reception and I for one cannot wait to see it.” Frank said with a smile as everyone else agreed.

Jamie and Noble both said thank you. 

“What about your wedding colors? Every wedding has a specific color scheme. I already have mine picked out.” Bianca boasted as Vinny nearly spit out his coffee. “I’m sorry, what?!”

“I always wanted a Wizard of Oz themed wedding. My colors are going to be red and blue.” She noticed Vinny’s scared look. “It’s not like we’re engaged and things could change so don’t blow a gasket baby.”

“Okay, that’s good to know.” He breathed a sigh of relief.

The family laughed as they continued to discuss wedding plans. Jamie and Noble occasionally looked at each other, holding hands under the table as they began to plan the most important day of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this chapter for a while and changed a lot of it. I am not exactly proud of it but I think it's okay.  
> Let me know how you feel about it in the comments.


End file.
